Stranger in Gravity Falls
by Maldog22344
Summary: Mabel Pines and her best friends have a sleepover one night. But that morning, they realized that Mabel’s twin brother, Dipper, has gone missing. (Takes place the summer of 2013)
1. Dark, Empty, and Cold

**Mabel**

"Hey girls." I said to my best friends, Grenda and Candy as they walked into my Grunkle Stan's shack for a sleepover. "Hello Mabel." Candy replied. I run up to the attic, where me and my twin brother, Dipper, sleep every night for the summer. My friends and I usually talk about how 'boy crazy' we are, but we decided to play a game of _Dungeons and Dragons._ "Hey, Dipper, wanna play?" I asked him. "Sure, I'll play." He agreed. We played the game for about five hours. Dipper had encountered the demogorgan and had to roll a thirteen or higher to fireball it. "Dipper, the monster, it's too powerful!" Grenda exclaimed. Dipper took the risk and rolled the die for a fireball. However, the dice rolled far under my bed. "Mabel, sweetie, can you scratch me in some weird place on my body?" Stan asked me. I ran down to the living room to help him with his problem. "It was a seven." Dipper said. "Did Mabel see it?" Candy asked. He nodded. "Then it doesn't count." Candy, Grenda, and Dipper all start to yawn as they lied down and I walked into the attic. "Hey Mabel," Dipper said. "The demogorgan, it got me, I rolled a seven." "Goodnight Dipper." I said with a yawn. "Goodnight Mabel." He said as he turned off his lantern.

**Dipper **

Later that night, the attic was warm like a sauna. I woke up, being careful not to wake up the girls and tried to open the window by my bed, but it was jammed. I ran down the stairs to get some fresh air, even though it was the middle of the night. I sat on the porch when suddenly, I hear a faint growl, possibly from a monster. I grabbed my flashlight and ran into the woods. All of a sudden, my flashlight starts going in and out even though I just changed the battery. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I was gonna pass out, and that's when I saw it, a monster that was taller than Grunkle Stan and didn't have a face. I tried to run, but it grabbed me and took me back to the shack, but wasn't the shack that I know and love, it was dark, empty, and cold. I was still in Gravity Falls, but not my Gravity Falls.


	2. The phone call

**Stan**

I ran upstairs to check if the kids were up the next morning. Come to my surprise, I see everyone still sleeping, except for Dipper, who wasn't even in the attic. I go back downstairs to see if he's down there, but I couldn't find him. I even looked in the gift shop, museum, Ford's room, and my room. But if I know my great nephew, than I knew he would have to be with Ford in the basement. I typed in the code on the vending machine and went to the basement to find my brother, but no sign of Dipper. "Good morning, Stanley." My brother greeted. "Ford, is Dipper down here by any chance?" I asked. "Nope, I've been working down here alone all morning." He replied looking puzzled. "Him and Mabel are 13 years old, don't they each have their own phones?" Ford and I quickly got back to the kitchen and walked toward the phone. But suddenly at that moment, the phone started ringing. I picked up the phone and started talking. "Hello, you're on the phone with Mr Mystery, how may I help you?" I spoke, but all I heard was heavy breathing, possibly coming from Dipper. "Dipper?" I asked. "Where are you, are you okay?" His breathing continues as if he couldn't even hear me on the phone. Static started coming from the phone, causing it to blow a fuse. "That doesn't happen everyday." I told my brother. Mabel and her friends had just walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Mabel!" I said in shock. "Good morning Grunkle Stan," she said. "Have you seen Dipper, I haven't seen him since last night before bed." I didn't want my niece to get suspicious, but I didn't want to act normal as if nothing happened, I remember that day her pig was taken by a pterodactyl last summer. "Look kid, you're brother is missing," I explained. "And before you say anything, none of this was my fault." Mabel gets out of her seat leaving her friends to eat their breakfast. "Did you ask Grunkle Ford?" She asked. "He usually spends more time with him." "Mabel has a point, but this time he's not," Ford said. "Stan thinks that he was breathing through the phone just a few minutes ago." I don't understand why he was breathing through the phone and didn't speak, I mean, I know Gravity Falls was known for it's weirdness, but this wasn't anything even Ford has seen and he's been trapped in an alternate dimension for about 30 years. "Me and the girls can look for him," Mabel said. "His flashlight wasn't in the attic and he always takes it with him in the woods." She grabs her besties and walked toward the woods. "Mabel," Candy said. "I don't think it's a good idea to look for your brother, what if we don't find him?" "We can go later today and gather some supplies for the woods." Grenda said. The girls ran upstairs as I saw the lamp flicker. I thought it was Dipper. "Dipper, is that you kid?" I asked the lamp. "If it's you, blink once for yes and twice for no." The light blinked once. I needed to know mostly if he was safe. "Okay good." I said. "Are you safe?" The lamp took a little bit, but not to my surprise, it blinked twice. I was just about in tears when I saw the lamp blink twice. Suddenly, Ford walked in the dining room, seeing me cry. "Stanley, what's going on?" He asked. "I spoke to him, Ford," I said. "I spoke to Dipper."

**Dipper**

I fell asleep in my bed in the alternate version of the attic, thinking it was just a dream, but it wasn't. Whatever this place is, I know for a fact that I'm not supposed to be here. I got out my phone and called Stan to tell him I was okay. I dialed the number for the shack when suddenly, the monster I saw last night stormed into the shack and I ran. I heard Grunkle Stan's voice through the other line. I was too scared to talk that instead of saying anything, I just tried to catch my breath after running from the monster. After getting cut off from Stan and Ford, I searched the internet about where I was. Turns out that I was in this place called _the upside down, _a place in _Dungeons and Dragons _that is just like our world, but the complete opposite. It's filled with the fiendish demogorgan and other monsters that not even any of the monsters in Gravity Falls have ever heard of them. I just wanted to find a way back home. I searched around the shack to see if I can communicate with my family. I tried to turn on the lights in the shack but all the lights were busted. I decided to take a break when suddenly, the lights were on and I heard a faint voice. It was Grunkle Stan. "Stan, I'm here." I yelled out, but every time I yelled, the lamp would start to flicker just like my flashlight did. "Dipper, blink once for yes and twice for no, okay?" He said faintly. I guess he couldn't hear me. "Yes." I spoke to the lamp. "Okay good," he said. "Are you safe." I was about to say yes, but another demogorgan barged into the shack. "No, I'm not safe!" I said screaming as I beat the demogorgan's butt with a sledgehammer I found. I can't believe I was able to communicate with Stan, but I guess he was talking to me through the lights since he said "blink once for yes and twice for no." I sat down in Stan's chair and thought to myself, _Was I really in another world?_


	3. Evan, short for Eleven

**Candy**

Grenda, Mabel, and I met up in the attic and discussed the plan to look for Dipper in the woods. "Okay Grenda, what did you bring for our journey?" Mabel asked. "I brought my strength!" Grenda replied showing her muscles off. "That's great, what about you Candy?" She asked me. "Well," I started as I poured some snacks out of my backpack. "We got some Chipackers, cheese doodles, Pitt cola," "Why did you pack some snacks Candy?" Grenda asked. "We'll need energy for our travels." I replied. "What about you Mabel?" "Thanks to Ford, he was able to remake the journals for each of us." She said as she handed me and Grenda a book. We ran downstairs and headed towards the woods. It had also started to rain but luckily we had an umbrella handy. "Where do we start, Mabel?" I asked. Suddenly, we heard some rattling trees. "Who's there?" Grenda asked in fear. "Dipper, is that you?" Mabel asked when suddenly, a boy around our age was drenched from the rain. He had a shaved head, and was wearing a large red Greasy's Diner T-shirt. A couple hours later, Grenda, Mabel, and I were giving the boy a couple of blankets and towels. "Is there a number we can call," Mabel asked. "For your parents?" "Where's you're hair," I asked. "Do you have a sickness?" "Did you run away?" Grenda asked. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" Mabel asked. "Is that blood?" I asked noticing the blood on his nose. Mabel slaps me. "Stop, you're freaking him out!" She said. "He is freaking me out, Mabel!" Grenda exclaims. I give him a few of Dipper's clean clothes to change into. The boy started to change in front of us and Mabel pointed him to the bathroom. "See, over there," Mabel said to him. "That's the bathroom." He walked to the bathroom and Mabel gave him the clothes. Mabel shut the bathroom door and the boy grabbed her arm. "You don't want the door closed?" Mabel asked. "N-No." the boy said, struggling to speak. "Wow, you can talk." Mabel said in shock. She calls me and Grenda over to the bathroom. "So I'm Mabel," She introduced. "This is Candy and Grenda." "What is your name?" I asked. The boy gave nothing but dead silence. He showed us his arm, which had the numbers 011. We all wondered what the number meant. "What does that mean?" Grenda asked. He pointed to himself. "Your name is Eleven?" I asked. He nods. "Eleven, okay." Mabel said. "Maybe we can call you Evan, short for Eleven." Evan nodded. I suddenly got a text from my parents and the same thing happened for Grenda. "Night Mabel, we gotta go home." I said as I waved to her and Evan. I was still a bit suspicious of Evan, but I wasn't gonna let that stop us from finding Dipper.

**Dipper **

I was still alone and afraid of the place I was in. I wanted to look for Mabel or anyone perhaps. I miss my family, especially my sister. When I first got to this place, I saw this guy about the same age as me and Mabel. He had a shaved head and a bloody nose. He looked scared like me. He kept me company for a while, but he suddenly disappeared and left me alone since. I asked him if he knew a way back to Gravity Falls, but he didn't even speak. Now I've killed about five of those demogorgan monsters. It was still very cold and I couldn't sleep because of those nasty demogorgans. I haven't felt like this since I tried to find the password to Fiddleford's laptop last summer. Of course that resulted in losing my body to the evil demon Bill Cipher. Suddenly, I heard wheezing in the distance of the woods. A guy was bleeding out from his stomach and was about to die. "Dipper Pines?" He asked weakly. "How'd you get here?" I asked him as he started to slowly pass away in my arms. "You're a lucky kid," he said still weak. "Stay strong, kid, you'll be home soon." The man dies and I take his flashlight and jacket, which surprisingly doesn't have a spot of blood on it. Stan and Ford must've sent a rescue team to find me. I knew that the longer I stayed in this place, the longer I would most likely end up like that guy, but I hope that I get home soon.


End file.
